


Wake me up before you go-go

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Español | Spanish, M/M, Morning Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared tiene una forma muy particular de hacer ejercicio por las mañanas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake me up before you go-go

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la autora: Me gustaría dedicar este fanfic a todas aquellas fans del J2 que respetan también otros pairings. Creo que este fandom es lo suficientemente grande como para que quepamos todas y por supuesto, la educación y la tolerancia que no falte. Mil gracias por no ser como el resto y predicar con el ejemplo. Este fanfic es vuestro. Espero que os guste.
> 
> Nota de la autora1: A mucha gente se le olvida que comencé en este fandom escribiendo J2. De esto hace algo más de 7 años. Que ahora no sean mi pairing principal no implica que no me guste, que no disfrute, o que no me apetezca escribir sobre ellos de vez en cuando. Si te apetece que escriba más J2... feed me back! ;)

**Título:** [Wake me up before you go—go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcmRKI9k3LU)

**Autora:** Taolee

**Fandom:** SPN. RPS

**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

**Sin betear.**

**Nº palabras:** 1622

**Rating:** NC—17

**Warnings:** Jared Padalecki

**Resumen:** Jared tiene una forma muy particular de hacer ejercicio por las mañanas.

**Nota de la autora:** Me gustaría dedicar este fanfic a todas aquellas fans del J2 que respetan también otros pairings. Creo que este fandom es lo suficientemente grande como para que quepamos todas y por supuesto, la educación y la tolerancia que no falte. Mil gracias por no ser como el resto y predicar con el ejemplo. Este fanfic es vuestro. Espero que os guste.

**Nota de la autora1:** A mucha gente se le olvida que comencé en este fandom escribiendo J2. De esto hace algo más de 7 años. Que ahora no sean mi pairing principal no implica que no me guste, que no disfrute, o que no me apetezca escribir sobre ellos de vez en cuando. Si te apetece que escriba más J2... feed me back! ;)

 

 

WAKE ME UP BEFORE YOU GO—GO

 

 

Austin, Texas. 6:52 am

 

 

Jared se ató los cordones de las zapatillas de deporte y bajó a la cocina. La casa estaba aún desierta. Jensen y él habían llegado de Vancouver la noche anterior, solos; sin maletas, sin niños, sin perros ladrando por cualquier cosa... Pronto cambiaría su suerte, así que tenía que aprovechar.

Se puso el contador de pasos enganchado al bíceps, se hizo un batido de proteínas, lo metió en una taza de plástico de Iron Man y cerró la tapa para que no se derramara mientras corría. Solía tomar pequeños sorbos por la cañita, así no tenía que parar y aprovechaba mejor la mañana.

El día parecía que iba a estar despejado y la temperatura era agradable para hacer ejercicio, así que cerró la puerta de la entrada tras él y comenzó a correr.

 

La ubicación de su nueva casa era perfecta; poca gente, mucho verde, y la casa de Jensen a pocos kilómetros junto a la orilla del río.

Mentalmente tomó la ruta de siempre. Mientras corría, su mente se evadía y se regeneraba. Era como si, con cada paso que daba dejase sus problemas atrás, como si se liberara de ellos porque él podía correr más rápido. A veces sopesaba algo que tuviera en mente, lo analizaba, y buscaba la mejor solución posible. Correr era su terapia para mantener los pies en el suelo y centrado en lo que hacía.

Poco a poco, con cada zancada que daba, su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más agitada. Había comenzado a sudar y a mojar la camiseta de tirantes por distintas zonas. Pronto la tendría pegada a al cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel.

 

Cuando llevaba algo más de la mitad del recorrido se dio cuenta de que el batido de proteínas se le había acabado, pero no importaba porque pronto haría un alto en el camino y podría recargar las pilas. Aún no se sentía cansado, ni siquiera había comenzado a faltarle el aire, pero esa parada era obligatoria, prácticamente por ley.

Conforme iba llegando se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó las llaves de la casa de Jensen. Al entrar, todo estaba silencioso porque, al igual que él, también estaba solo en casa.

Cerró sin preocuparse si daba un portazo o no. Seguro que Jensen aún seguía en la cama, sobado como un tronco.

Y no se equivocó.

Jensen dormía en el centro de la misma, boca arriba, roncando ligeramente, totalmente espatarrado y con las sábanas que lo tapaban totalmente revueltas.

Ahora sí sin hacer ruido, Jared se acercó al borde de la cama para observarle unos segundos. Tuvo la tentación de hacerle una foto y subirla por tweeter, para que todas su fans vieran que al perfecto Jensen Ackles también se le caía la baba durmiendo, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que se lo haría pagar muy caro.

Desechando esa loca idea de la cabeza dejó su vasito de plástico en el suelo a los pies de la cama y terminó de acercarse a él. Tiró de las sábanas y lo destapó por completo. Jensen estaba durmiendo como su madre lo trajo al mundo, solo que un poquitín más grande. Bueno, bastante más grande.

Actuando prácticamente por instinto, lo agarró por los tobillos y tiró de él hasta dejarle las piernas colgando a los pies del colchón.

Jensen apenas abrió los ojos. Murmuró algo entre sueños, giró la cabeza, y siguió durmiendo.

Jared esbozó una sonrisa. Se arrodilló frente a la cama entre las piernas de Jensen y se inclinó para llegar bien. Sin perder más tiempo, le dio un lametazo al miembro inerte de Jensen y se lo metió en la boca. Entonces comenzó a chuparlo.

Lo hizo tranquilo, con calma, dándole tiempo a Jensen para que se despertara del todo y se uniera a él.

Poco a poco, apenas unos segundos más tarde, el pene de Jensen fue respondiendo a las lamidas de la lengua de Jared, hinchándose y alcanzando en un tiempo récord casi todo su grosor y envergadura.

Le acarició los testículos con suavidad, tirando de ellos con cuidado para apresarlos luego en la palma de la mano. Sabía de sobra que esa rotación lo volvía loco.

Y así fue. Jensen reaccionó con un gemido de placer. Arqueó un poco la espalda a la par que abría los ojos para dejarlos fijos en el techo. Cuando sintió otra lamida de Jared, jadeó y se incorporó.

— ¿Qué... cojones? —gruñó con la voz ronca de haberse acabado de despertar.

Jared ni se molestó en responderle. Le sonrió y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Le lamió el tronco hasta llegar a la punta y una vez allí lo saboreó como si fuera un chupa chups, como si su sabor fuera lo más delicioso que había probado en la vida.

— Joder —Jensen, que estaba medio sentado sobre la cama con los brazos apoyados en el colchón para sujetarse, agarró las sábanas y tensó los dedos de los pies, intentando contenerse de lo que le estaba haciendo ese cabronazo.

Jared se dio palmaditas en la espalda con la mente por haberle hecho despertar y reaccionar en un tiempo récord. Volvió a metérselo en la boca, ésta vez todo lo que pudo, hasta hacerle chocar contra la garganta. Era un movimiento muy estudiado que habían practicado miles de veces y la verdad era que, en todas, era un campeón albergando la polla de Jensen cual ancho y largo era.

Jensen siseó, sabiendo que estaba empezando a correrse.

— Jared _Jared_ Jared —lo llamó agónico, pero ese gigante de dos metros no le hizo caso y siguió engulléndole hasta no poder más mientras lo exprimía con la lengua contra el paladar todo lo posible—. Jared, apártate. Me corro.

Jared no le hizo caso, de hecho hizo todo lo contrario, tragándole un poco más.

Todos los músculos del cuerpo se pusieron en tensión dándole a entender que ya no había marcha atrás. Esa dulce y burbujeante sensación crecía dentro de él a pasos agigantados y pronto estallaría sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y entrelazó los dedos con los cabellos para tirar de él.

El orgasmo l o pilló de golpe, haciendo que elevara las caderas apoyándose con el brazo que aún tenía anclado en la cama. Con la otra mano lo agarró fuertemente de la cabellera y lo acercó más a él, hundiéndose en su boca un poco más mientras se dejaba arrastrar por esa vorágine de sensaciones.

Jared sintió ese líquido caliente y espeso resbalarle por la garganta.  Apretó con dos dedos la parte trasera de los testículos de Jensen, cerca del perineo, haciendo que éste diera un respingo y que saliera más cantidad de semen directo a su boca.

Jensen gruñó bien alto. No supo cómo lo hizo, pero sacó fuerzas de flaquezas y tiró del cabello de Jared hasta hacerle retroceder. Ver salir su miembro mojado y rojizo de su boca le hizo jadear una última vez, prolongando unos segundos más el orgasmo.

Jared lo dejó ir, liberándole de su boca aún sabiendo que Jensen seguía cabalgando el final de su orgasmo. En esa última sacudida, el semen salió disparado cayéndole sobre los labios hasta escurrirse por su barbilla hacia abajo.  Con la lengua, se limpió hasta donde llegaba. El resto se lo quitó con el dorso de la mano.

Cuando se puso de pie, miró a Jensen desde lo alto. Éste se había vuelto a tumbar, con las piernas separadas y el pecho agitado esperando que el corazón volviera a la normalidad.

—  Ya ha amanecido y te recuerdo que hemos quedado en un rato —se agachó para recoger su vaso vacío. Luego caminó hacia la puerta—. Levántate ya.

— Vete a correr por ahí y déjame tranquilo —Jensen se tapó la cara con una de las almohadas.

— En eso estaba, pero  vine a por mi batido de proteínas particular —soltó una risotada por sus propias palabras.

— ¡Eres un guarro! —Jensen le lanzó la almohada por si le daba—. ¡Largo de aquí!

— Vale, vale, ya me voy, pero te quiero ver levantado en una hora —se oyó cada vez más lejos hasta que desapareció del todo tras un portazo de  la puerta principal.

Jensen se dio la vuelta tapándose de paso con las  sábanas y se acurrucó. En una hora n o iba a estar listo. No iba ni a intentarlo. Tenía la esperanza de que, de nuevo, Jared volviera a buscarlo y ésta vez se metiera en la cama con él. A ver si tenía suerte. Mientras tanto, cerró los ojos, se relajó, y a los pocos segundos volvió a quedarse dormido, ésta vez con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

 

FIN

 


End file.
